The Confession
by DreamerKitten
Summary: Harm decides to tell Mac the truth about his feelings.


Title: The Confession

From: Kate

e-mail: militarygirl@t-online.de

Spoilers: Webb Of Lies

Summary: Harm finally realizes his feelings towards Mac. It takes place shortly after the scene in WOL, when Mac made the 'strip it down'-comment. 

Disclaimer: Don't own them! Wish I would!

~~~~~~~

Middle of the night

Harm's apartment

Harm was sitting in his bed and thinking about Mac's comment on his weapon. How could he possibly think that she meant him with the question 'Do you mind if I strip it down?'. She would never say something like that with the intention to seduce him - he thought. 

These thoughts began to sadden him, so he decided to try to sleep on, but it was no use. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Mac smiling at him. 

Finally, he got up and joined Mac in the living room. 

She was startled about his sudden appearance, but she didn't show her feelings. Instead of that she asked:

"Didn't you wanna sleep?"

"Yeah, but it was impossible when I thought of you sitting on the couch in my living room!" Harm answered.

Mac had a surprised expression on her face.

"What do you mean by that? If I knew that I would disturb you, I've never asked if I could stay the night."

"Oh no, Mac! You don't disturb me! Frankly, I like it when you're staying at my place over night." Harm knew it was risky to tell her, but she had to find out some time. Why not now?

"Harm, do you want to tell me something?"

"Actually, yes." Harm swallowed hard, "It's hard for me to confess, but it's time. I wanted to tell you since I first met you in that rose garden in Washington! Well, it was impossible the whole time, because I had never the courage to do it. Before I start to babble on, I should say the important sentence that I wanted to say to you for so long. Mac, Sarah..."

"I guess I know what you wanted to say and I'm pretty sure that I feel the same way, but we cannot do this right now. We work together and we're not allowed to do that. Please, Harm, don't say it!"

Mac wasn't quite sure why she said this. Maybe she was frightened, because that was what she ever wanted to hear from him. She thought about all the consequences that she and Harm had to bear and she was afraid of it. They would never be able to be together. The only way was if one of them would apply for a promotion, but she knew the admiral doesn't want to lose even one of them.

"No, Sarah, I cannot live without telling you about my true feelings, even if you already know them. I have to say it to you by myself! Sarah, I am attracted to you since the day I met you in the rose garden, and every time you saved me from doing something stupid my feelings for you became more intense! I've never felt something like that before, and I'm entirely sure that it is love! Sarah, I love you with all my heart! Please don't be angry because I told you how I feel."

Mac sat next to Harm and was stunned. She knew what Harm wanted to tell her, but she didn't expected to be so overwhelmed. She forced herself to say something, but she didn't even know if she could trust her voice.

A few seconds passed (38 seconds to be exact) until Mac was able to answer Harm.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way for you, but we cannot do this! It's impossible, Harm! You have to understand this!"

As she said that, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. 

Harm saw the tears in Mac's eyes too, so he reached up to wipe the tear away that had already escaped. He leaned in for a kiss and half expected Mac to withdraw, but she didn't do anything like that. Instead of that, she kissed him back as his lips met hers softly. It was a kiss so soft and sweet like they had never tasted one before.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss breathlessly. They looked in each other's eyes and they just saw love. They knew that they were meant for one another, and nobody could do anything against it. It was their destiny. 

~~~~~~~

Next morning

Harm's apartment

Harm awoke slowly with a feeling of real happiness. He looked to his right and saw Mac cuddled up in his arms. He thought about last night and wondered if it would affect their working relationship in a negative way.

He decided not to think about right now.

Mac awoke a few minutes later. She looked up into the blue-gray eyes of Harm, and she saw pure love in them! Her only thought at this moment was: 'We have to find a way to deal with this new relationship, and we have to tell the Admiral about it! That will be the hardest thing!'

~~~~~~~

JAG HQ

13:25 Zulu

Harm and Mac walked into the bullpen - together. They had decided to tell the Admiral the news immediately.

"Tiner, we would like to talk to the Admiral." said Harm.

"Sure, sir. In fact, he wants to see you right now." answered Tiner.

Harm looked at Mac, who just shrugged.

Together they entered the office. That will be their most difficult challenge in their entire life!

~~~~~~~

JAG HQ

14:13 Zulu

"I didn't know that he thought of us like that!" said Harm, as he left the Admiral's office together with Mac.

"He really wanted to do the matchmaker, if we didn't get together in two years? That's kind of weird!" said Mac.

They both entered Harm's office laughing about the talk with the Admiral. They don't have to worry about this from now on, and they can stay together without fearing that anybody could see it!

The End


End file.
